Estoy harta de esta vida!
by chicaloca29
Summary: Luna odia a Destructor, al estar al lado del Clan del Pie y su vida, pero no puede salir sin su hermana Mayor y sin causarse su propia muerte, pero las tortugas las ayudaran a salir de ahí, y Karai descubriría quien es su verdadero padre y sabrá quien fue el verdadero asesino de su madre (basado en las tortugas ninja 2012 y tendrá algo de romance esta historia)
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Luna

Tengo 10 años

Tengo el pelo blanco como la nieve y me llegan hasta los hombros

Unos ojos grises que cambian de solo 2 colores, cuando estoy triste se vuelven blancos y cuando me enojo se vuelven negros si estoy normal pues están grises

Para divertirme paso tiempo con mi hermana mayor Karai, salgo de noche con ella y entreno junto con ella y si ella no puede jugar conmigo, a Perrera (así lo llamo yo) le hago bromas haciéndolo enojar, como me encanta verlo enojado

Lo que único que odio de mi vida es estar encerrada en el Clan del Pie pero no puedo irme no sin mi hermana, pero ella dice que es peligroso salir de ahí ya que nuestro padre nos puede matar

Tengo un collar que tiene una piedra hermosa color negro, hace 5 años destructor mato a mi madre frente a mis ojos, dijo que ella era una deshonra para el Clan, me dijo que debo ser fuerte para llegar a ser el orgullo del Clan del Pie pero yo no quiero eso, después de la muerte de mi madre 3 años después nos mudamos a Nueva York y ese mismo día me raptaron unas cosas alienígenas que tenían forma de cerebro y me dieron cosa el punto es que me medio mutaron con algo verdoso brillante, en una loba ahora en vez de tener pelo negro largo, orejas normales y sin cola, tengo pelo corto blanco con orejas de lobo y cola, aun así me llego a aceptar destructor, dice que seria una ventaja para mi por mis garras y dientes que aun no están filosos, bien pues a empezar la historia

-Luna se encontraba en su habitación abrazando sus rodillas, llorando a mas no poder, su propio padre le había dado una cachetada muy fuerte por no poder hacer bien su entrenamiento, oye que tocan la puerta de su habitación-

Luna, hermanita puedo entrar?- pregunta Karai preocupada por su pequeña hermana

No lárgate, quiero estar sola!- dice Luna enojada y triste, con sus orejas oye un suspiro proveniente de su hermana mayor

Mira Luna, se que estas molesta con nuestro padre pero….- Karai no termina porque un gruñido fuerte de su hermanita se oye dentro

El NO es nuestro padre, que no vistes lo que le hizo a mamá?!, MATO A LA MUJER NOS AMABA DE VERDAD!- eso ultimo grita Luna con todo sentimiento y empieza a llorar mas fuerte

…..Luna también quiero irme de aquí….pero debo vengar la muerte de mi madre, de mi verdadera madre y si nos vamos Destructor nos matara y no quiero perderte, no quiero perder a la única persona que me queda al cual amo mucho- dice Karai derramando un par de lagrimas y Luna queda callada- te dejare sola, si quieres hablar solo llámame sabes que siempre estaré para ti…- después de decir eso Karai va a su habitación limpiando las lagrimas que dejo escapar

-Luna quedo sin palabras, ella ya sabia que la verdadera madre de su hermana fue asesinada por Hamato Yoshi el peor enemigo de destructor, pero ella misma sabia que no era cierto, el no pudo matarla ya que ella misma sabia la verdad, cuando Destructor peleo con Hamato Yoshi aquí mismo, logro oír la verdad de Destructor, Karai era la hija de Hamato Yoshi, era Miwa la hija de el y de Tang Shen y que Destructor es el verdadero asesino de Tang Shen, ella ha pensado muchas veces en decirle la verdad a Karai pero tenia miedo….miedo de que ella no le creyera y odiarla al decirle eso o que la abandonaría para estar con Hamato Yoshi-

Debo decirle, si no le digo puede llegar muy lejos, seguir al lado del verdadero asesino de su madre y matar a su propio padre…pero si le digo tal vez ella me abandonara y me dejara aquí o peor ella creerá que digo una mentira y me odiara por decir eso de Destructor…-muchas cosas le llegaban a su mente solo le quedaba una solución: esperar a que algún día Destructor llegue a decirle la verdad a Karai, sabia que tenia que soportar mas golpes y mas entrenamientos duros pero para ella valdrá la pena, podrá estar con su hermana y si llega a pasar algo malo le llegase a decir en ese mismo instante- bien esta decidido solo me queda esperar…debo ir a disculparme con mi hermana

-Luna sale de su habitación y entra a la habitación de Karai el cual su hermana ponía su mascara-

Vas a otra misión?- dice Luna, Karai le sonríe y la abraza

Si, debo ir a conseguir unas cosas para Destructor, si quieres me puedes acompañar- Karai ríe al ver tan repentino cambio de actitud de su hermanita ahora en vez de tener una cara triste la cambia a una gran sonrisa radiante y Luna brinca de la felicidad

Sisisisisisisisisi!- dice rápidamente Luna alegremente

Bien, vamos- Karai toma la mano de Luna y salen del lugar

-en la cima de un edificio estaban Karai y Luna viendo una bodega algo abandonada-

Por que vinos a una bodega abandonada?- pregunta Luna algo curiosa esperaba algo mas genial, ver a las tortugas por primera vez o pelear con esos alienígenas que la mutaron

Este fue una de las guaridas de los Kraangs- dice Karai viendo a su hermana- Destructor quiere que vea si queda algo de "Mutageno" o algo que nos pueda servir y tal vez una cura de que vuelvas a ser humana

Ya te dije que estoy bien así Ane, no hay de que preocuparse, me sirven muy bien estas orejas- dice Luna sonriéndole a su hermana mayor y logra sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Karai

Lo se Imouto, pero de todas formas prometí regresarte a tu forma humana para que tengas una vida normal y puedas enamorarte de un chico- dice Karai riendo al ver la cara de su hermana menor asqueada

Que asco!, te dije que no quiero conocer a un chico dicen que son groseros, asquerosos y bakas- dice Luna algo enojada

Jaja, bien espérame aquí debe ser peligroso, no tardo- dice Karai acariciando la cabeza de Luna y salta desde la orilla del edificio

Enamorarme, si claro- susurra Luna poniendo mueca y se sienta en la orilla del edificio sin temer caerse y ve como su hermana entra a la bodega abandonada- "esa es mi hermana…"- piensa Luna sonriendo y logra oír un ruido, se para rápidamente y queda en posición de ataque- quien anda ahí?- dice Luna y ve por todas partes y empieza a caminar y ve una sombra moverse- no te tengo miedo!, sal cobarde!

Nos dijiste cobardes?!- oye una voz algo enojada

Si baka, ahora sal y pelea!- dice Luna empezando a impacientarse y ve que un sai va directo a ella pero logra esquivarla- valla regularmente nadie a querido enfrentarse a mi por ser una niña eso lo hace mas divertido- dice sonriendo y ve que la sombra se acerca a ella

Mira niñata, nadie nos dice cobardes!- al salir de las sombras, Luna quedo sorprendida, era uno de los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi, era una de las tortugas!, el cual esta tortuga tenia bandana roja y ojos verdes

A-ah- a Luna no le salían las palabras, luego empezó a ponerse nerviosa esa tortuga era superior a ella y ve que 3 sombras se acercan, y queda con la boca abierta ESTABAN LAS 4 TORTUGAS JUNTAS ahora si seria la muerte de Luna

Raph, que te hemos dicho de controlar tu temperamento?-dice la tortuga de bandana azul y de ojos azules

Oigan chicos, la niña no reacciona- dice el de bandana morada con ojos rojos

Es una linda cachorra!- dice felizmente la tortuga mas joven de bandana naranja mas corta que las de sus hermanos, ojos azules pero mas bajos que el de bandana azul y pecas, Luna al oír "cachorra" reacciono y se molesto un poco

No soy cachorra!- lo dice Luna con los dientes apretados

Y dime, que haces afuera a estas horas?- pregunta el de bandana azul y Luna quedo nerviosa no sabia si decirles que esperaba a su hermana mayor Karai o decirles una pequeña mentira

Dinos mocosa, que haces aquí?- pregunta algo molesto el de bandana roja

E-estoy esperando a mi hermana- dice Luna medio susurrando

Y donde esta tu hermana?- esta vez pregunto el de bandana morada y Luna señala la bodega abandonada

Ahí esta- dice Luna y ve las caras de los chicos sorprendidos ellos ya sabían que era una de los laboratorios de los Kraangs

Y que hace ahí?!- asustado el de bandana naranja y Luna no supo que responder

P-pues, ella debe buscar unas cosas para nuestro- traga saliva- p-p-padre- costándole trabajo decirlo

Y se puede saber quien es tu padre?- pregunta la tortuga de bandana azul y Luna pidió que su hermana llegara ya

P-pues es…-es interrumpida por un grito que prevenía de su hermana mayor

Luna!- dice Karai y se pone delante de su hermanita- aléjense de mi Imouto!- lo dice en un tono enojada, Luna solo se oculta detrás de su hermana

E-es tu hermana!- dice el de bandana azul- primero nos dices que Destructor es tu padre y ahora nos dices que tienes una hermana mutante!- lo dijo en un tono algo enojado y desesperante

Ese no es asunto tuyo - dice Karai un poco mas calmada y toma a Luna de la mano- Sayonara – hace aparecer una nube de humo y desaparecen

q-que acaba de pasar?- dice la tortuga de bandana naranja

-con Karai y Luna-

te juro Ane no me hicieron daño- dice por octava vez a Karai que la revisaba

sabes que ellos son discípulos de Hamato Yoshi, pudieron hacerte daño y matarte- dice preocupada Karai viéndola

pero no lo hicieron, tranquila ya vez que estoy bien- levanta los brazos sonriendo entre dientes y logra sacarle una sonrisa pequeña a Karai

bien Imouto, ve a tu habitación y descansa- le besa la frente a Luna- Konbanwa Imouto

Oyasumi nasai Ane- la abraza y va corriendo a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama

Mañana le preguntare los nombres a Ane, me dio curiosidad y mas la tortuga de bandana naranja se veía tierno- eso ultimo se sonroja y queda profundamente dormida por una extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en la tortuga mas joven de los 4 y soñaba que estaba con el sonriendo viendo las estrellas

-continuara-

bien el primero no me gusto :B y quise hacer mejor este donde aquí si se llama verdaderamente Luna, no se que mas decir

DESGRACIADAMENTE LAS TORTUGAS NO ME CORRESPONDEN

Traductor

Ane-hermana mayor

Imouto-hermana menor

Baka- tonto, idiota

Konbanwa- buenas noches

Oyasumi nasai- buenas noches (también)


	2. Chapter 2

-eran las 7:30 de la mañana, Luna aun no despertaba seguía soñando con la tortuga de bandana naranja con cada sonrisa que el le daba ,mas sonrojada se ponía ella que llego a tener una piel normal humana y un color carmesí decorando sus mejillas, cuando alguien la estaba moviendo ligeramente que ella tuvo que despertar de mala gana-

Que quieres hermana?- pregunta Luna al ver a su hermana mayor despertándola y ve que tenia una cara de preocupación

Estas bien hermanita?, estas muy roja, no tendrás fiebre?-dice Karai poniendo una mano en la frente de Luna

Que?- dice Luna extrañada, se levanta y se ve en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver que un simple sueño logro hacer que su piel blanca llegara a un color natural como el de su hermana y la otros humanos normales y también llego a notarse las mejillas decoradas de un color carmesí- em si estoy bien hermana creo que algo me hizo...sonrojar?- dice Luna algo sorprendida jamás en su vida se había sonrojado ni con la cosa mas vergonzosa del mundo

Bien si tu lo dices, es hora de tu entrenamiento, a menos que te sientas mal- dice Karai aproximándose ala puerta

Sabes...creo que hoy paso quiero pensar unas cuantas cosas- dice Luna viendo a su hermana ya sin el sonrojo y con su piel blanca

Bien, descansa hermanita- le da una sonrisa y sale, Luna al oír los pasos de su hermana alejándose, saca un cuaderno de su buró y empieza a dibujar a las 4 tortugas que vio anoche tardo 4 horas en hacer las 3 mayores tortugas de los 4, para ella valió la pena esas horas ya que le salieron iguales como si fuera una foto, cuidadosamente dibujo a la menor de los 4 no tardo menos de dos horas y termina a la tortuga joven

me pregunto por que pienso tanto en el?, acaso esto lo llamaran...amor?-ante esa pregunta Luna estalla de la risa- jaja puf por favor esas son tonterías a de ser mi imaginación nada mas

-Luna se acuesta de nuevo y cierra los ojos para dormir, pero cuando los cerro apareció la imagen de la tortuga de bandana naranja y los volvió a abrir- creo que no estaré tranquila si no lo vuelvo a ver...mejor iré a dar un paseo- al decir esto Luna se puso su gorra para ocultar sus orejas, una chamarra amarrada en su cintura para ocultar su cola y por ultimo agarra una pequeña mochila gris con libretas de dibujo, lápices y colores, al salir de su habitación vigila que nadie la vea cuando no ve a nadie sale corriendo pero choca con perrera

A donde crees que vas mocosa?- pregunta Perrera agarrando de la camisa de Luna

Suéltame perro, solo iré a pasear te llevaría pero no tengo correa suficientemente grande para tu cuello- ríe Luna al decir eso y logra zafare de Perrera

Me las vas a pagar mocosa- dice Perrera enojado por el comentario y trata de golpearla pero Luna logra esquivar los golpes dando volteretas y saltos

Ah ah, si Destructor te ve golpeando a su hija menor la cual va a ser "el orgullo" del clan del Pie, que crees que dirá?- dice Luna sonriendo victoriosamente al ver que Perrera gruñe y se queda quieto- buen perro, ahora si mi hermana pregunta por mi, dile que me encerré en mi habitación y que no quiero hablar con nadie y si pregunta Destructor dile que encontré algo que le puede servir para destruir a las...tortugas- dice Luna mientras camina a la puerta para salir

Y que si no lo hago?- pregunta Perrera, Luna lo voltea a ver a Perrera con cara de pocos amigos que le empieza a dar miedo a Perrera

Si no lo haces, juro que cuando me crezcan los dientes y mis garras te arrepentirás muy caro y tu sabes que los lobos son superiores a los perros sean grandes o pequeños, entendiste?- dice Luna riendo al ver a Perrera temblando y llorando como un perro indefenso - sayonara- dice Luna y sale

Se nota que es hija de Destructor- dice Perrera mientras vuelve a hacer sus labores

-con Luna-

A ver donde consigo mas pinturas?- viendo para todos lados y choca con una chica haciendo que caiga su mochila y unas cuantas cosas- oh lo siento no me fije- dice Luna apenada y ve de mejor a la chica con la que choco, tenia el pelo pelirrojo, ojos azules, una camisa amarilla con un "5" en medio, un short de azul y unas botas negras- _April O'neil..._-dice susurrando suficiente para que no sea escuchada, había escuchado de ella el día que Karai fue asignada para usarla como carnada y así atraer a las tortugas

Oh, no te preocupes yo fui la que no me fije- dice April sonriendo, Luna se agacha y empieza a recoger sus cosas- dejame ayudarte- April se agacha y ayuda a Luna a recoger sus cosas y su mochila

Gracias- dice Luna mientras se pone su mochila

Debes ser nueva, jamás había visto a una niña con pelo blanco- dice April sonriendo y Luna le medio sonríe

Si, digamos que me lo "pintaron" de blanco y mi p-papá y mi hermana odian que salga- dice Luna algo nerviosa

Y bien a donde ibas?- pregunta April algo curiosa

Iba a conseguir unas pinturas, las que me regalaron no me gustaron mucho- dice Luna, las pinturas que le dieron eran solo blanco y negro, había pedido al menos un color diferente y Destructor le dio color rojo y era sangre en vez de pintura

Bien, conozco una tienda donde venden las mejores pinturas, por cierto soy April y tu?- pregunta April

Me llamo Luna, un gusto- Luna medio agacha la cabeza como señal de respeto

Lindo nombre, se ve que eres tranquila y brillante con solo verte- dice April y Luna sonríe un poco mas sin mostrar sus dientes- bien vamos por las pinturas y te llevo a comer algo si?

Vale, estaría bien- dice Luna mientras sigue a April a una tienda algo pequeña que el cartel decía "la casa del pintor" y Luna se sorprendió al ver tantos colores

Woooow- dice Luna asombrada jamás había visto colores diferentes, azul, lila, violeta, rosa, naranja, amarillo etc. Muchos tonos de diferentes colores

Se ve que no habías visto colores así- dice April riendo por la expresión de Luna

No, jamás en mi vida, p-papá odia los colores, prefiere el negro o el gris- dice Luna sonriendo, para ella su mundo ya no era mas negro y gris, ahora era de todos los colores, el que llamo mas su atención fue el color naranja - quiero principalmente este- agarra la pintura naranja

-Luna y April empezaron a buscar colores hermosos para Luna, ella quiso 4 tipos de verde, 3 tipos de azul, una pintura roja, un lila y un violeta-

Bien seria suficiente- dice Luna mientras pone las pinturas en la caja- disculpe cuanto seria?- pregunta Luna y el vendedor vio todas las pinturas

Serian...$138- dice el vendedor y Luna saca la cantidad exacta

_Ahí va toda mi mesada_- susurra Luna al darle el dinero al vendedor y el vendedor mete las pinturas en una bolsa

Bien, te llevo a comer algo, yo invito- dice April saliendo de la tienda

No, no gracias es muy amable de tu parte pero seria mucha molestia- dice Luna

No te preocupes, el dueño es muy buen amigo mío- dice April, Luna tuvo que aceptar para no seguir discutiendo y llegan a un pequeño restaurante japonés

Ah hola April- dice un hombre con lentes pequeños oscuros y redondos que cubrían sus ojos, y el señor sonríe

Hola Murakami, traje a una amiga- dice April mientras pone al frente a Luna

Un gusto señor, me llamo Luna- dice Luna mientras ve curiosa al señor

Un gusto pequeña, me llamo Murakami, si pudiera ver apuesto serias muy linda- dice Murakami sonriendo a Luna

**"así que es ciego...pobre señor"**-piensa Luna mirando con algo de pena a Murakami

Murakami, seria tan amable de prepararnos pizza-guiza?- pregunta April mientras se sienta junto con Luna

Claro que si- dice Murakami mientras empieza a preparar pizza-guiza

Pizza-guioza?- pregunta Luna viendo a April con una ceja levantada

Es una pequeña empanada con ingredientes de pizza dentro- explica April a Luna

Jamás había oído de la pizza-guioza- dice Luna, para ella era raro eso, solo comía ensalada y un pedazo de carne en casa

No, Murakami lo invento con ayuda de unos amigos- dice April algo triste y llega Murakami con 2 platos de pizza-guiosa

Que lo disfruten- dice Murakami mientras va adentro

Pruébalo- dice April mientras le da palillos a Luna, ella curiosa toma la pequeña empanada y lo come con inseguridad, April vio como Luna se le abrían los ojos de la sorpresa y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Luna sonriendo tontamente

Esta totalmente delicioso- dice Luna sonriendo y come mas de su pizza-guiza algo rápido y April come tranquilamente

-Luna ve su teléfono y eran las 4:37 P.M.- ya es tarde mi hermana debe estar preocupada- se levanta y antes de salir gira a ver a April y a Murakami- muchas gracias por todo -inclina y poco la cabeza y sale

Se ve que es buena niña- dice Murakami sonriendo

Si, aun que vi que ella no es feliz y la verdad no se porque...- dice April viendo por donde salió Luna

-con Luna-

-antes de llegar a la guarida del pie, se encontró con un bote de mutageno en un callejón, agarra el bote y los mete en su mochila-

Tal vez esto me pueda ayudar a salvarme el pellejo- dice susurrando Luna y va corriendo a la guarida del pie

-al entrar revisa muy bien que nadie la viera y antes de llegar a su habitación-

TSUKI- oye la voz molesta de Destructor desde su trono (o lo que sea)

_Como odio que diga mi nombre en japonés_- susurra Luna molesta, suspira y va donde esta Destructor, al llegar al lugar donde lo esperaba su padre sentado en su trono y su hermana igual de molesta a su lado, Luna se arrodilla ante su padre

Me llamaste Destructor?- pregunta Luna mirando fijamente el suelo

Donde has estado?, creí que te habías escapado- dice Destructor muy molesto

**"crees que me iría sin mi hermana?"**- piensa Luna y mira a su padre- no señor, solo salí porque encontré algo que te puede servir- solo saca un bote de mutageno y se lo muestra- lo encontré tirado y creí que te serviría, antes querías mutantes para destruir a las tortugas no? Ahora los puedes tener a demás de estos dos idiotas- señala a Perrera y a cara de Pez el cual ellos la miran molestos

Mmmmm bien echo Luna, al fin hiciste algo útil- dice Destructor con un tono de orgullo hacia su hija- puedes irte

Si Destructor- dice Luna y se va tranquilamente a su cuarto

**"cuando Destructor baje guardia le quitare el mutageno, no voy a dejar que los lastime"**- piensa Luna al ver de reojo a su padre agarrando el mutageno-**"de ahora en adelante ya no soy tu hija Destructor"**- piensa Luna y se encierra en su habitación

-continuara-

* * *

Bien, aquí el capitulo 2 y este me tarde mas ya que no tenia mucha imaginación :3 bien ya luego el capitulo 3 creo que en esta historia serian mínimo 16 capítulos depende si los hago largos o cortos -w- hasta la próxima

** Las tortugas desgraciadamente no me pertenecen **


End file.
